Bosutinib, a kinase inhibitor, chemically known as, 4-[(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxyphenyl)amino]-6-methoxy-7-[3-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl) propoxy]-3-quinolinecarbonitrile. Bosutinib can be structurally represented as follows:

Bosutinib is the active pharmaceutical ingredient in the BOSULIF™ tablets available for oral administration, indicated for the treatment of adult patients with chronic, accelerated, or blast phase Ph+ chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML) with resistance or intolerance to prior therapy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,008 provides compounds having the formula:
wherein: X is cycloalkyl which may be optionally substituted; or is a pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, or phenyl ring; wherein the pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, or phenyl ring may be optionally substituted; n is 0-1; Y is —NH—, —O—, —S—, or —NR—; R is alkyl of 1-6 carbon atoms; R1, R2, R3, and R4 are each, independently, hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, hydroxymethyl, halomethyl, alkanoyloxy, alkenoyloxy, alkynoyloxy, alkenoyloxymethyl, alkenoyloxymethyl, alkynoyloxymethyl, alkoxymethyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl, alkylsulfonamido, alkenylsulfonamido, alkynylsulfonamido, hydroxy, trifluoromethyl, cyano, nitro, carboxy, carboalkoxy, carboalkyl, phenoxy, phenyl, thiophenoxy, benzyl, amino, hydroxyamino, alkoxyamino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aminoalkyl, N-alkylaminoalkyl, N,N-dialkylaminoalkyl, phenylamino, benzylamino, R5—CONH(CH3)p—,
R5 is alkyl which may be optionally substituted, or phenyl which may be optionally substituted; R6 is hydrogen, alkyl, or alkenyl; R7 is chloro or bromo R8 is hydrogen, alkyl, aminoalkyl, N-alkylaminoalkyl, N,N-dialkylaminoalkyl, N-cycloalkylaminoalkyl, N-cycloalkyl-N-alkylaminoalkyl, N,N-dicycloalkylaminoalkyl, morpholino-N-alkyl, piperidino-N-alkyl, N-alkyl-piperidino-N-alkyl, azacycloalkyl-N-alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, carboxy, carboalkoxy, phenyl, carboalkyl+, chloro, fluoro, or bromo; Z is amino, hydroxy, alkoxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, morpholino, piperazino, N-alkylpiperazino, or pyrrolidino; m=1-4, q=1-3, and p=0-3; any of the substituents R1, R2, R3, or R4 that are located on contiguous carbon atoms can together be the divalent radical —O—C(R8)2—O—; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof with the proviso that when Y is —NH—, R1, R2, R3, and R4 are hydrogen, and n is 0, X is not 2-methylphenyl, which are inhibitors of protein tyrosine kinase.
U.S. RE 42,376 provides compounds of formula I having the structure:

wherein G1, G2, R1, R4, Z, n, and X are defined in the specification or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof which are useful as antineoplastic agents and in the treatment of polycystic kidney disease.